


Hell-dwelling angel.

by jktaus



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Devils, Fisting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jktaus/pseuds/jktaus
Summary: Dia sebelumnya adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat suci, namun mencintai seseorang— tidak, lebih tempatnya makhluk fana dari neraka, salah satu kaki tangan dari tujuh dosa mematikan, membuatnya berubah menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka. Malaikat penghuni dunia kegelapan.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Hell-dwelling angel.

* * *

_Dulunya dia adalah malaikat, anak dari Yang Mahakuasa yang senang berlari melintasi surga luas dan indah bersama dengan guardian yang melindungi dari segalanya, sekarang dia, telah ditelan oleh **gelapnya neraka bersama cinta dalam hidupnya.**_

* * *

Kedua kaki terbuka dengan kain menghiasi mulutnya, lengan dan kakinya membentang terikat, tubuhnya telanjang, vibrator bergerak di dalam dirinya. Terikat pada alat berbentuk X memunggungi seseorang.

Tubuh Taehyung terasa panas, terbakar, sementara vibrator memberinya kenikmatan di dalam lubangnya, kedua matanya memperhatikan pasangannya yang tercinta dengan netra abu-abu cerah penuh gairah miliknya.

" _So beautiful, you're perfect, my precious Taehyung."_ Sang iblis memujinya, Jeon Jungkook, di kenal sebagai salah satu dari tujuh pangeran neraka. Lambang dari dosa nafsu birahi. Iblis yang jatuh cinta dengan Malaikat yang suci, kaki tangan dari tujuh dosa mematikan.

Sang iblis buat malaikat candu padanya; tubuhnya, pikirannya, semua yang melekat padanya, ia dedikasikan sepenuhnya untuk Jungkook.

Netra berwarna abu-abu sang malaikat yang menatap Jungkook dengan polos, membuat Jeon gila, menaikkan gairah dalam dirinya.

Dia tidak puas, haus akan segalanya yang dimiliki sang malaikat, ingin sayap putih cerah itu berubah menjadi warna hitam pekat, _**sehitam dasar lautan tak berdasar.**_

"Mmgh..." Erangan terendam dalam tenggorokan sang malaikat berkat kain menyumpal mulutnya.

" _Meh.. Look at you angel, fuckin' need me and my tentacles... what would your parents say if they saw you like this? spread legs to one of the seven deadly sins... Whore."_ Tanya Jeon sambil mendekati tubuh bak porselin itu. Sang malaikat hanya bisa mengoceh tidak jelas karena mulutnya di bungkam.

_Shit, i had to take the gag off so i could hear his moans._

_"C'mon, let out your voice, Angel."_ Titah Jungkook. Tangannya yang besar dan kasar meremas pipi pantat lembut Taehyung. Buat Taehyung tersentak dan mendesah, semakin gila karena Sang iblis; meremas penis kecilnya yang memerah, membelai miliknya, dan ketika merasakan mulut hangat Sang iblis— Taehyung mendesah keras dengan mata terpejam, sensasinya buat dia seperti menyentuh surga, _kenitmatan dosa mungkin?_

Lidah iblis menelusuri tiap inchi penisnya. Sang iblis tau, malaikat yang tercinta sangat sensitif, karena tubuhnya yang suci, _belum mengenal bagaimana rasanya menyentuh surga kenikmatan dosa._

" _Wow, you look like_ _a needy little baby fox. You want my tentacles fill you, sweetie?"_ Iblis menunjukkan identitas asli sebagai makhluk fana dari nereka— tentakel keluar dari punggungnya.

Malaikat malang mengangguk dengan frustasi, kadang mengerang akibat vibrator yang masih menggelitik lubang manisnya. Netra abu-abunya mengawasi iblisnya; mendekatinya dan melahap lapar mulutnya. Lidah bertautan satu sama lain, tangan Jungkook bebas berkeliaran di atas tubuh Taehyung, dan dia mengerang menikmati sentuhan.

Seakan tak puas hanya melahap bibir— Jungkook menyeringai, mengeluarkan vibrator dari dalam Taehyung, melepas ikatan dan menggendongnya menuju kasur; membaringkannya perlahan disana.

" _Now, my beautiful angel, hide your precious wings, i don't want to hurt them, Boy_ _."_ Jungkook mengingatkan kekasihnya.

Taehyung patuh, lekas menyembunyikan sayapnya. Setelahnya ia diposisikan telungkup dan tangannya diikat ke belakang. Tubuh Taehyung gemetar ketika merasakan lidah Jungkook bergerak melewati tulang belikatnya dan jarinya membelai bagian sensitif dirinya.

" _Y_ _ou're gonna love this, Angel._ " Ujarnya setengah tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba, lidahnya berikan jilatan basah dan nikmat untuk Taehyung. Lakukan gerakan memutar dengan ujung lidahnya, mengelilingi kerutan anus merah muda yang berkedut, dan mulai menembus kehangatan dengan ujung lidahnya. Semua stimulasi yang Taehyung terima membuatnya hilang akal, mengerang keras dengan jemari meremas seprai lembut, mulut menganga dengan mata terpejam.

"Mmhh, _my lord~"_ erang sang malaikat buat Jungkook menyeringai, tanpa ampun terus menggerakkan daging tak bertulang dalam kehangatan, menjilati dan menghisap dengan liar. Mulut Taehyung terbuka, erangan kecil lolos dari sana, sementara butiran keringat mulai membasahi dahinya. Taehyung tak sabar, lubangnya gatal hingga tak sadar mendorong pinggulnya ke belakang, berharap lidah Jungkook menembus lebih dalam.

" _Shit, be patient, Angel."_ Ujar Jungkook, mengecup sekilas punggung Taehyung, " _Lets see can you handle this, Baby._ " tantangnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Jungkook melumuri tangannya, sampai pergelangan tangannya dengan pelumas; ia meregangkan jarinya kemudian meletakkan ibu jari di bawah 4 jari yang direnggangkan, setelahnya merapatkan semua jari hingga saling berhimpitan. Kemudian perlahan mulai memasukkan jarinya secara perlahan ke dalam anus Taehyung, _fisting_ ; sangat berhati-hati.

"A-ah, hhah—" Tae terkesiap, napasnya tertahan, merasakan jari-jari Jungkook memasuki dirinya. Mendorong seluruh jarinya hingga masuk dengan sempurna, perlahan mulai bergerak hati-hati; keluar dan masuk.

Dirasa lubang milik malaikatnya mulai rileks, Jungkook merekahkan jarinya seperti bunga mekar— dengan sangat hati-hati; tak luput perhatikan bagaimana anus itu merenggang perlahan. Membuat putra _Yang Mahakuasa_ mengerang dan mendesah frustasi.

"Ngh— ahh! _M-my lord_ , mmh!" Taehyung mengerang keras sambil menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya seperti penis besar memenuhi pantatnya.

Awalnya Taehyung takut tidak akan muat atau rasanya sakit, nyatanya— _**rasanya seperti menyentuh kenikmatan dosa.**_

Jungkook meninggalkan ciuman basah di seluruh lekuk punggung Taehyung, memperhatikan penuh kagum saat malaikat cantiknya mengerang keras ketika tangan miliknya masuk dan keluar dari anus merah muda Taehyung dengan sempurna.

" _So wet baby, so fuckin' hot, my sweetie whore."_ Ujar Jungkook, tetap lakukan kegiatan _put and take._

"Ahh! Mmhn, j-jungkook~" Suara itu, Jungkook sangat menyukai suara _baritone_ penuh kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir pasangannya.

" _That's enough, precious angel, will you help me by remaining silent to free yourself for a short time?_ " Tanya Jungkook dengan suara lembut. Iblis yang menggoda.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar dia mengangguk, Jungkook melepas ikatan tanganya dan membiarkan malaikatnya terbaring lemah.

Netra Taehyung mengamati bagaimana tentakel Jungkook mulai menggenggam kedua kaki dan lengannya, mengangkatnya melayang di udara. Nafasnya semakin memburu ketika dua tentakel menembus dirinya.

"Mmg—ahh! J-jung, mmnh!"

" _Calm down angel, you will finally feel me inside you, you happy to help your lord's desire, right??_ "

" _Y-yes,_ _my lord._ " Sang malaikat menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

Jungkook menyaksikan dengan penuh kagum; bagaimana Taehyungnya menggeliat dan merintih, sementara tentakelnya memberinya kenikmatan total; dua tentakel miliknya menstimulasi anus merah muda malaikatnya.

Tubuh Taehyung semakin menggeliat tak sabar menyadari Jungkook telah melepaskan pakaiannya, sudut matanya melihat penuh gairah pada kejantanan tegak milik sang iblis, ujungnya yang kemerahan, berkilau dengan _pre-cum_ menetes, urat menonjol menghiasi, terlihat sangat lezat.

" _You want me so fucking_ _bad, don't you, Angel? Of course_ _you_ _are~ dont worry, sweetie._ _My_ _dick will fill you along_ _with my two tentacles... is that what you want, right, my angel?_ " Ucap Jungkook, suaranya menggoda, parau, penuh dominasi pada saat bersamaan.

" _Yes! yes, my lord! yes please!_ " Taehyung memohon frustasi, terisak, lapar akan kepuasan yang diberikan iblisnya.

Sang iblis mengurut penisnya sendiri dibawah pengawasan mata malaikatnya, membawa Taehyung perlahan mendekat memunggungi dirinya, tentakelnya membantunya merenggangkan pipi pantat berisi Taehyung; memberinya pemandangan indah yang menggiurkan. Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Sang iblis menghentakkan kejantanannya menembus anus Taehyung.

" _My Lord—!_ " Taehyung tersentak dan mengerang puas. Kepalanya bersandar ke belakang pada bahu iblisnya, terengah-engah. Sang iblis berhenti sejenak beri waktu malaikatnya yang tercinta untuk beradaptasi; dua tentakel dan kejantanan memenuhinya secara bersamaan. Pencapaian besar untuk Taehyung.

"Mmnh! J-jungkook, _i feel so fuckin' full~_ " ucap Taehyung menggoda, buat Jungkook mengerang frustasi mendengarnya.

Tak bisa menahan lagi, Jungkook menghentakkan kejantanannya; buat penisnya masuk dan keluar dari lubang Taehyung dengan hentakan keras. Ruangan di penuhi desahan dan erangan keduanya. Aroma gairah seks yang memabukkan. Suhu sangat panas, kulit saling bergesekan dan bertabrakan. Terbakar merasakan begitu banyak kenikmatan.

" _Fuck— look baby,_ _my dick made a bulge in your pretty little belly_." Iblis mengusap tonjolan pada perut Taehyung akibat penisnya yang masuk sangat dalam.

"Mmnh! Ngahh! gh... Jungkookie!" Taehyung terisak, sensitif, terlalu banyak kenikmatan, tubuhnya melengkung indah setiap kali penis Jungkook berhasil menyentuh titik manisnya.

Mulut Taehyung terbuka, lidahnya keluar, dan sedikit air liur menetes dari bibirnya. Penis Taehyung berkedut, tubuhnya kesemutan, juga perut mulai menegang— tanda dirinya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan, tangan Jungkook meremas pinggul malaikatnya, pinggulnya semakin bergerak cepat dan kuat menghentak lebih dalam.

Tentakel lainnya memberikan rangsangan lain disetiap inci tubuh Taehyung, buat Taehyung semakin kewalahan dan terisak karena rangsangan hebat yang dia rasakan.

"Whoah, nng— ahh, jungkook, jung— Ahhh!" Desahan panjang tercipta, ketika Taehyung sampai pada klimaks dengan sangat hebat hingga buat tubuhnya menggenjang.

Tentakel Jungkook juga melepaskan cairan putih— menodai tubuh Taehyung, wajahnya, dan yang menjadi favorite Taehyung ketika penis Jungkook klimaks menyemburkan esensi hangat dalam perutnya, buat Taehyung merasa sangat kenyang dan puas.

" _Tell me, baby, tell me belong to who you're you damn whore._ " Tanyanya, ketika selesai mengisi perut Taehyung dengan benih miliknya.

" _You, you! I belong to you, Jungkook!_ " Jawab Taehyung terisak sambil mengerang parau.

Jeon memperhatikan kekasihnya; pipinya merah, matanya berbinar, ada bekas air mata di pipi gembilnya, pupil mata berwarna abu-abunya membesar, tubuh dan wajahnya berkeringat, basah dengan air mani, lemah dan kotor. Pemandangan yang menjadi _favorite_ Jungkook.

Membaringkannya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya setelah membersihkan tubuhnya. Yang membuat bahagia Jungkook sempurna; ketika sayap Taehyung kembali muncul, tapi kali ini berwarna hitam pekat. Taehyung resmi menjadi malaikat menawan, _malaikat dari neraka._ Dan semua karena Jungkook, iblis dan putra dari _Dewa Kegelapan, **Lucifer.**_

Sambil tersenyum kelewat lebar, Jungkook mendekati tubuh malaikat manisnya. "Sekarang kau resmi menjadi milikku. _Welcome to a hell of darkness, my angel._ " Ujar Jungkook penuh senyuman hangat. Menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya.

Taehyung merasa hati kecilnya melompat senang, cintanya sempurna sekarang, tangan keduanya terjalin dalam genggaman. Tapi masih ada ketakutan menghantui sang malaikat...

_**'Karena pada** **dasarnya,** **mereka** **adalah** **iblis** **dan** **malaikat** **yang** **seharusnya** **tak** **pernah** **bisa** **untuk** **bersatu...** **Badai** **besar** **menanti** **keduanya.'**_

* * *


End file.
